


Cas' Lap

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sitting on Laps, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean enjoys sitting on Cas' lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' Lap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kams_log](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/gifts).



> UNBETA'D. UNEDIT'D.

Dean dropped his bag on the table and walked toward the oversized chair in the corner of the library. Another hunt, done. Another monster, dead. Another day. He trailed his fingers over the spines of the books.  
  
He really loved to read, but his eyes were worn out. Reading wasn’t on the schedule for the evening.  
  
Coming to a halt, he looked at the chair. It was old, worn where there was piped seams along the edges, worn where many people had sat on the same cushion, worn where the buttons dug into the plush back.  
  
Wait.  
  
It wasn’t something Dean liked to do. He just wanted to curl up and fall asleep. he just wanted the world to melt away on the other side of his closed eyelids. He sighed, dropped to his knees in front of the chair, and closed his eyes.  
  
His neck felt too stiff when he stretched his chin up.  
  
Like a cat, he perched crossed arms on the seat of the chair and laid his head there. Eyes closed.  
  
The world didn’t melt away though. It wouldn’t, not until...  
  
“Hello, Dean.”  
  
Dean didn’t move. He didn’t feel up to moving and he knew that Cas could move him easily enough.  
  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” His hands maneuvered Dean around before picking him up. “There was an object wreaking havoc in Phoenix.” He sat in the chair, lowering Dean to his lap.  
  
It was only then that Dean deemed it necessary to move. He folded and unfolded himself until he’d pressed a knee into the chair on either side of Cas’ hips, his legs filling in what little wiggle room was between Cas’ thick thighs and the Chairs padded arms.  
  
“How are you, Dean?”  
  
Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck; it smelled like rain and ash. He whispered into Cas’ ear, “Better.”  
  
Chuckling, Cas nodded. Dean felt all of it in all of him, a comforting rumbling like thunder from a window seat in a sturdy farmhouse on a dusky night without rain.  
  
But there must’ve been rain, because Cas smelled like rain.  
  
The world was already gone, replaced by the coming rain and a little farmhouse in Kansas, replaced by Cas coming down to tell Dean that he was heading to bed early, replaced by Dean getting a call from his niece about her newest art project on the refrigerator.  
  
“I want that too, you know.”  
  
Dean shook his head into the crevice between Cas’ neck and short collar. “We can’t have it.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean I don’t want it.”  
  
But that was worse. Cas deserved it. Heck, Cas would convince Dean that they both deserved it, but they couldn’t have it.  
  
They couldn’t have it.  
  
Dean bounced a little on Cas’ lap, leaving the world and the quaint farmhouse behind him and instead directing all of his attention at Cas. “Tell me about Phoenix. Don’t leave out anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a little series, might not.
> 
> prompt from [lovefromdean](lovefromdean.tumbr.com)
> 
> me: [cockleddean](cockleddean.tumblr.come)


End file.
